The purposes of this proposal are: 1) to assess, by means of a randomized study, the role of granulocyte transfusions in the management of infected granulocytic patients; 2) to determine the effect of leukopheresis on plasma and urinary factors known to affect granulopoiesis; 3) to procure sufficient quantities of human leukemic blast cells by means of leukopheresis for the purposes of: a) extracting tumor specific antigens for skin testing and b) testing the usefulness of allogeneic cells and BCG in a randomized immunotherapy protocol; and 4) to establish the antibody dependent lymphocyte cytotoxicity test for the detection of leukemia associated antigens in patients undergoing immunotherapy.